topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Adam of darkness/Naruto: Basic terminology and stuff
Lets start with chakra and its applications Chakra is the energy that a ninja requires to perform ninjutsu. The basic components of chakra is Physical energy - energy drawn from each and every cell in the body and Mental/Spiritual energy - acquired with training and experience. It is a versatile form of energy which can be converted into various other energy forms of combat. It is also possible to climb the tree on foot or walk on any liquid surface, granted you have enough chakra control. Same principle can also be used on weapons, which makes it possible to hold, use and throw sword, kunai,etc. even with your legs. Jutsu Also known as skill or technique, this is how a ninja converts it's chakra into other energy forms for combat. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra - Physical and Mental/Spiritual. By forming seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Jutsus are mainly divided into 3 major types - Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Other types other than these 3 are fūinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. Other than that, there are also kekkei genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans. Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dōjutsu. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is one of the 3 main jutsu type. It usually requires hand seals and chakra, but that is not necessarily the case since there are some ninjutsus which do not require hand seals (Rasengan and its variations, for example). Most ninjutsu use shape transformation, which deals with controlling the form and movement of the ninjutsu, while nature transformation deals with changing the ninjutsu's physical properties. The huge range of ninjutsu's uses is illustrated by its several sub-classifications: medical ninjutsu, reincarnation ninjutsu, space–time ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, sealing jutsu, and cursed seal jutsu. Genjutsu Also known as Illusionary techniques, Genjutsu is one of the 3 main types of jutsu. The effects of genjutsu are not real, being only sensory illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. A genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses; this is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others - similar to brainwashing - by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. Taijutsu Also known as body techniques, Taijutsu is one of the 3 main types of jutsu. Taijutsu is, simply put, hand-to-hand combat. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Standard abilities of a "Ninja" Although most of the characters in NV dont have that much common skillset, there are some jutsus that are common. These are more or less the basic abilities every ninja learns as early as in academy. All of those would be listed down here, which are not much but anyways Body Replacement Jutsu: Also known as substitution jutsu, the user swaps places with some other object, usually with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. If done with enough speed and skill, it makes it look as though you have been stuck, which gives the user an opening to use the lapse in the enemy’s attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. The technique can also be used even when the user is practically restrained , which makes it quite handy in a battle. Clone Jutsu: A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. Transformation Jutsu: This technique allows the user to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. Gentle Fist Gentle Fist is a form of Hand-to-Hand combat (Taijutsu). Unlike the usual taijutsu (Ferrocius Fist), Gentle fist does not focus on pure strength. It inflicts internal damage through attacking thebody's Chakra Pathway System , which in turn injures organs that are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Category:Blog posts Category:Naruto